Quand Livaï pète un câble
by Fye the flyer
Summary: Une partie de jambes en l'air alors que Livaï est furax après la non-responsabilité que prend Erwin. AU.
Les roues tournaient à une allure constante de 100km's/h sur l'autoroute, je me dirigeais vers ma maison. Je suis professeur dans une université de droit, j'ai des élèves respectueux et respectables, je me plais dans ce travail. Sans parler de la maison, à l'intérieur de celle-ci se cache un rat, pas le genre de rat qui vous dégoute, nan, c'est votre rat, vous l'aimez et il squatte, il est écrivain, alors il travaille chez nous, pendant que je suis dehors, mais je ne vous cache pas que de temps en temps, je préfère rester chez moi, et faire la grasse mat' avec mon amant, que de me précipiter à l'école pour apprendre le métier de juge, avocat, notaire, ect, à des élèves qui ne me verront plus au bout de 7 ans. Voulant profiter de mon temps avec mon compagnon, je me suis dépêché, histoire de faire des courses bourre-frigos et pouvoir me réfugier dans mon palais de fortune, c'est une jolie maisonnée, ni trop petite, ni trop grande, c'est à notre façon. Je prends la sortie Exx pour prendre les chemins de campagne, me dirigeant vers mon domicile.

Je pousse la porte de l'entrée, je jette un oeil sur les chaussures, Livaï n'a pas bougé aujourd'hui non plus... Quel cas associable, je soupire, las. Je dépose les courses dans l'entrée le temps de me déchausser et de me déshabiller de ma veste, et une ombre apparait devant moi, une petite ombre, je lui souris, il avance, et s'élance dans mes bras.

_"Bonjour vous, je suis rentré" lui lançais-je un brin de taquinerie dans la voix, je lui caresse le dos tendrement.

_"Bienvenue à la maison." Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque, il n'est pas du genre à parler, et tout seul, je ne vois pas à qui il aurait parlé, alors quand il utilise sa voix, elle est un peu rouillée, mais on s'en fout.

_"Tu as déjà mangé ?" Mon estomac grogne, je veux savoir si je dois préparer pour un ou pour deux.

_"Non, puis la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé la cuisine, on a failli ne plus avoir de taque pour un mois, donc je n'y touche plus." Je ris face à sa réponse, c'est vrai que Livaï n'est pas un as de la cuisine.

_"Tu as une envie particulière ?" Il réfléchit le temps de 10 secondes, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux, un air grave peint sur le visage.

_"Oui, me dit-il en remettant le col de ma chemise correctement puis tire dessus pour rapprocher nos visages, je veux que tu me plaques et que tu me prennes, ici et maintenant." Je le regarde, un peu surpris, mais habitué au language cru de mon présent amant.

_"Livaï je suis sérieux, je parle de nourriture, pas de sexe."

_"Tu n'as qu'à me manger, je suis très sérieux aussi." Mes yeux sont grand ouverts, que lui arrive-t-il donc? Quel est cette envie animale qui l'habite à l'instant? On peut dire qu'il est en chien. Je déccroche ses mains, l'embrasse chastement et me recule.

_"Allons manger un truc." Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, je prends les sacs en main, et me dirige vers la cuisine.

_"Je n'ai pas faim." je le regarde, il a les poings fermés, et rageur il se dirige vers notre chambre, je décide malgré tout de ranger les courses et le rejoins dans la chambre.

_"Tu m'expliques ta saute d'humeur ?" Je m'assois à coté de lui, sur le bord du lit, il est dos à moi, je me décale un peu, et pose ma main sur son flanc gauche.

_"Non. Pas envie." Il se renfrogne et cache sa tête dans le coussin.

_"Livaï fais pas le gamin." Je suis blasé par ce comportement je-ne-dis-rien-sortez-moi-les-vers-du-nez. Et à cette phrase il se positionne face à moi en enrageant.

_"Je ne fais pas le gamin! J'en ai marre! Tu es tout le temps à l'extérieur! Quand c'est pas les cours des élèves c'est les courses, quand c'est pas ça c'est autre chose! Et moi, je dois attendre bien gentiment à la maison! Tu pars tôt le matin, et reviens tard le soir, tu es toujours crevé! On peut jamais baiser à part le week-end ou quand tes élèves sont en stage et que t'as quasi rien à faire! Je suis le défouloir ou quoi ?! J'en ai marre que quand tu rentres, tu manges puis tu prépares les cours du lendemain puis que tu ailles dormir! J'en ai marre de savoir que t'es jamais là quand Hanji vient m'engueuler parce que je me languis de toi et que je ne fais pas ce putain de livre à la con! J'en ai marre de ce bordel où je dois toujours patienter et faire le gentil compagnon à la maison! Tu captes ça Erwin ?!"

Je le regarde stupéfait, il baisse la tête et finit par la tourner, alors notre petit noireau est manque de contact, en manque de présence, je souris, finalement il est vraiment sensible, même si il faut un moment avant qu'il explose, la dernière fois qu'il m'a fait une crise comme ça c'était au lycée, avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble. Je m'avançais vers lui, une main s'enroulant autour de sa nuque, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais s'y donne à coeur joie, je finis par rire contre sa bouche, il me repousse et me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je le couche et je me positionne au dessus de lui, mon nez collant sa tempe, je lui chuchote:

_"Alors je te manque? Tu en as marre de te satisfaire tout seul?" Je le taquine, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, ou plutôt ma chemise qu'il porte toujours, bien trop grande pour lui, il est un appel au viol, c'est dur pour moi aussi de rester de marbre chaque jour, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'il est la pensée de mes journées. Je commence à embrasser sa tempe, je lui mordille le cartilage de son oreille et je l'entends soupirer doucement, je baise sa joue, et dévie sur sa bouche pour cajoler son muscle chaud, avide de mouvement, de chaleur, et d'excitation, mes mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles avaient repoussé et retiré les pants de la chemise dévoilant ses épaules fraiches et blanches sans s'en rendre compte. Je lâchais sa bouche et descendait sur sa gorge, je déposais ma main sur son entrejambe, le faisant se cambrer pour avoir un plus grand espace pour mordiller sa chair.

_"À fond, je-hmm n'arrivais même plus à-ah me satis...faire seul..! Er-..WIN anhaan!

Je frottais mes doigts contre un de ses bourgeons de chair, et je "mangeais" l'autre, alternant coup de langue et morsures, je savais que c'était un de ses points faibles, il aimait qu'on lui accorde de l'attention aussi sur des parties du corps auquel on ne pense pas toujours. Je lui embrasse ses abdos, son ventre, son nombril, et remonte ma tête caressant au passage ses flancs, il frémit dans mes bras et laisse un gémissement passé la barrière de ses lèvres

_"Erwin, retire tes vêtements, je veux te toucher ...!" Je me recule, m'assis sur mes chevilles entre ses jambes, et entreprends de retirer ma chemise aussi, il me regarde, regardant une vieille cicatrice sur mon bras, ou ma musculature dont je ne me plaindrai sûrement pas, incertain au début, il me tâte du bout des doigts, puis se relève, assis entre mes cuisses, et moi maintenant en tailleur, nous avons toujours nos pantalons, mais nous aimons encore un peu avec, nous faisant languir l'un de l'autre. Ses mains enserrent mes épaules, et nous nous retrouvons dans une espèce de câlin, je tire sur l'arrière de ses cheveux, basculant sa tête, et mords le dessous de son oreille, il gémit, appréciant le geste que je réitire, le faisant frémir entre mes doigts, je griffe son dos, enfonce mes ongles dans ses homoplates. Je descends mes mains vers ses hanches et bifurgue pour masser ses chutes de reins, il rit un peu, chatouilleux et se calme en ressentant une chaleur naître au creu des reins, sous mes doigts, et finit par gémir, il abaisse ses mains tremblantes vers ma ceinture, et la retire lentement, me regardant droit dans les yeux, ses perles grises que je transperce sans problèmes et que j'apprends à lire depuis des années, je l'embrasse, aussi légèrement qu'un vol de plume. Je le réallonge, un peu pressé, sentir nos membres aussi durs l'un contre l'autre sans réagir vers eux relève d'un certain niveau de self-control assez important, je lui enlève son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, en même temps que lui s'occupe de mes vêtements que je me hâte de retirer pour revenir à notre position précédente, assez relax, et proche.

Il me regarde et je glisse mes doigts dans sa bouche assez étroite, masturbant son sexe de l'autre main, il gémit plus fort que tout à l'heure, se tortillant et m'excitant en même temps, je décalotte son gland et enserre avec plus de force sa virilité, pendant qu'il se donne à la tâche d'humidifier mes doigts, je retire ceux-ci de sa délicieuse bouche pour les glisser lentement le long de son dos, je le regarde et il acquiesce, je masse son entrée chaude et insère un doigt, il ne tique plus comme au déut face à l'intrusion d'un seul doigt aujourd'hui, juste le temps de ne pas lui faire mal avec un deuxième et l'insère aussi finalement, démarrant des mouvement de ciseaux, de visse et de vas et vient, et parfois, je recherche cet endroit qui le fait grimper aux rideaux, je lui pompe plus durement son sexe, faisant oublier mes doigts, et en insère un troisième. Il gémit un peu d'incomfort, mais pas de douleur. Ses mains n'ont jamais été en reste, caressant mes épaules, embrassant doucement ma mâchoire ou alors il recoiffait mes cheveux qui finissaient désordonnés de nos ébats.

_"Erwin... hmm.. Dépèche ! J'en ai ma-hah-rre d'attendre !"

Je retire mes doigts, me penche vers la table de nuit, y chope le lubrifiant, j'y verse une noisette sur mon index gauche et me masturbe légèrement le sexe, que je ne blesse pas Livaï à mon entrée, fin prêt, je le soulève à l'aide de mes bras, il s'agrippe à ma nuque, je place mon sexe à son entrée et je le laisse s'asseoir petit à petit sur ma verge, fièrement dressée, il gémit tout le long de la descente, se cambrant de plus en plus, je le laisse s'habituer à ma présence en lui, le faisant remuer parfois, le soulager un peu, il se relève, retirant mon pénis de son cercle de chair, il se mit cette fois-ci à califourchon et non assis, pour contrôler chaque mouvement qu'il avait sur moi, il recommença le geste que j'avais entrepris avec lui au début, et démarra directement les mouvements de vas et viens, ses joues sont rouges, et il gémit à chaque fois qu'il redescend, je ferme un oeil et pince mes lèvres, ne voulant laisser aucun son m'échapper, je voulais l'écouter geindre. Je commençais à remuer des hanches, rapprochant le temps où nos peaux se rencontraient dans un claquement sourd. Je me repasse ce moment où il m'a gueulé ses 4 vérités, et je grossis en le sachant souvent en manque de moi, je l'imagine sur la canapé, les jambes écartées, se soulageant d'un trop plein d'idées perverses.

_"Tu me fais mal.. ANh ! Tu grossis, Er-Win oh! "

Il l'a remarqué drôlement vite, j'accélère la vitesse malgré sa plainte, je sais qu'il n'aura pas mal longtemps.

_"C'est de ta faute.. que je.. sache !"

Décidant de changer de position une nouvelle fois, je l'allonge, et place ses chevilles sur mes épaules, me donnant un plus grand angle de pénétration, je plonge en lui, touchant cette boule de nerfs sensibles, je l'ai de suite compris face à la réaction de mon concubin, se cambrant et agrippant ses mains aux fragiles oreillers et à la couette, les yeux à demi-fermés et la bouche ouvertes en "O" parfait, je recommence mon geste m'insinuant plus profondément à l'intérieur, refrappant cette zône érogène de mon bien-aimé, il crie son désir, de plus, je touche et masse sa queue de la même manière que je m'enfonce en lui.

_"Erwin- Je vais venir ~ Anhaaaan_!"

Il vient sur nos torses, je l'embrasse, continuant mes mouvements de balancier, jusqu'à éjaculer en lui, je relâche ses jambes, me retire, et me laisse doucement tomber à coté de lui, je le prends dans mes bras.

_"Je sais que tu veux prendre une douche, mais reste comme ça, cinq minutes au moins."

Il acquiesce et se blottit contre mon poitrail. On se laisse bercer par la respiration qui reprends un rythme régulier et calme de l'autre.

_"J'essaierai de venir plus tôt à la maison, et je ferai mes cours pendant les vacances pour t'accorder plus de temps, on fera les courses ensemble aussi si tu veux, je vais faire des efforts de ce coté-là, essaie d'être clément et dis moi quand ça ne va plus."

Il plonge son nez dans mon torse et je le sens sourire

_"Merci, je me sens parfaitement heureux."

NdA: Petit One-Shot de +/- 2000 mots, AU bien évidemment.

Eeeeet rien à dire sinon.

\+ Branlez-vous bien! (de Neemuresu).

Ciao- Fye et Neemuresu.


End file.
